Granger
by The Angel of London
Summary: 1) University didn't prepare them for magic. 2) Dr Granger is worried about her daughter.
1. Bad News

**Granger**

It could've been called a miracle, had they not known it were something else that had aided their young daughter in her fight against illness. She hadn't succumbed, but, as much as they hoped, it wasn't only due to her own strength.

But they concentrated on the fact that she was alive and well, with no notable lasting repercussions or side effects, so, for the eight year period between the 'miracle' and her eleventh birthday; they did their best to forget what exactly happened.

Their illusions of it being a dream were, of course, promptly shattered with the arrival of an elderly but strong looking woman, her Scottish ancestry made obvious by her accent.

The sealed letter she held gave the parents a chance to find an explanation for their daughter's survival. A daughter who, for now, still remained oblivious to it.

The next six years seemed to flash by, with an empty house during school term and life during holidays, wherein magnificent tales of magic were regaled – ranging from detailed accounts of the classes offered and the marvellous library to stories of her escapades alongside her best friends [all edited to downgrade the actual danger they risked].

Seeing their daughter's obvious happiness, they were reluctant to part with their long kept secret, but they knew they should, lest it come and bite them in the arse in the future. They had studied enough medicine to, at least, consider the possibility of there being problems lingering from her illness, regardless of the fact that magic healed her. In the end, it was best she was aware to be safe.

On May '97, a few weeks before the end of term, a strange yet frighteningly familiar man appeared on their doorstep. It was unnerving how he was dressed, and the way they just _knew _they'd never met him previously, despite his familiarity.

"Ah, Dr Granger. May I...?" He smiled, walking in as his question trailed off, ignoring her bewildered expression. She followed him into her own living room, where her husband sat reading the newspaper. "Dr Granger, nice to meet you," the men shook hands, one with a sad expression and the other with a raised eyebrow. "Now, the reason for my visit... Madam Pomfrey – I'm sure you know of her? – has received some _disturbing _results to your daughter's medical scan..."

They glanced to one another nervously, and silently agreed to just tell him what'd happened.

**A two-shot, for once, because it's currently... 1:58 on a Sunday morning, and I haven't slept yet. Still deliberating on whether to stay up 'till four for a livestream or not... Anyways, I wrote this during class – a free period, 'cause our technology teacher [who, may I mention, has been our second this year] is gone and not coming back [so we'll have a third soon. Yay.] – and it's not very exciting, and slightly AU, but I hope I make the whole illness thing somewhat unexpected or whatever.**

**In regards to my other multi-chap HP fics, I may not be able to write until Thursday or Friday, as I have a lot going on this weekend for school. Stupid music teacher, and English, and Spanish, and biology...**

**Hope it's not too shabby or anything. :P **

_**Words: **__405_

_**Posted: **__27__th__ January 2013_


	2. Brave

**Brave**

How where they expected to support their daughter when she going on such a reckless, foolhardy mission to save the country from that evil wizard Lord _whatever-it-was_?

They were parents. Not very overly affectionate, but they did their best, considering their erratic hours. They hadn't raised their daughter badly, so why was she so intent on leaving them to save the lives of people who discriminate her based off her heritage and her blood?

But she was stubborn, and they knew it, so they did their best to not complain about it to her, but it was the topic of many a discussion between them, whenever their daughter was away.

One night, in the middle of August, Mrs – Dr, actually – Granger decided a talk with the young teenager was long, long overdue.

"Hermione," she knocked thrice on the door, taking the grunt from the girl as permission to enter. "I want to speak with you, now."

Tired and bushy haired, Hermione sat up. "Yes...?" She expected it, and the only surprise was that her mother had waited so long to do this.

"This _mission _you're going on. Are you absolutely sure you-?"

"Want to go? Have to go? Mum," she interrupted and sighed, attempting to be clear but not patronising, "I need to do this. Not only for Harry and the Weasleys and us, but for everyone else – especially others like me. The muggle borns, the mudbloods. If we let Voldemort," Hermione grinned at the lack of flinch from her mother, whereas the Weasleys did it all too often, "win, we will die. I promise you, he is relentless."

"But why you?" Her mother nigh on pleaded. "Couldn't it be Harry and Ron and that's it? Why do you have to go as well? Excluding your personal determination..."

"Mum, please. They wouldn't last a day without me. The three of us are like a third of the same puzzle, so to say. Only when we're together will you see how great the picture is. Don't you understand? Harry is the soul, Ron is the heart and I'm the brains..." She trailed off, "anyways, it's better with three – believe me."

Her mother didn't look too reassured, but seemed more understanding of her cause. She was glad, as her father was always the more stubborn one, and it would've been much harder to win him over.

"Remember what you used to tell me, mum, when we read some of those stories when I was younger?"

"You're still young... But yes, _the bravery of fools_-"she began.

"-_is bravery nonetheless_." Hermione chuckled weakly, "I guess this fits us. We're fools for risking ourselves this way, when it all seems so uncertain."

"But you're all Gryffindors, through and through. Just make sure you're not _too _reckless – I want you to come back alive, I'll accept cuts and bruises, but no more," her mother scolded her lightly, and she laughed.

"I'm scared, but I will do it. I'm set on it. I just hope I know enough protective spells. There are so many, but some are too hard to learn quickly, and some need two or multiple casters and Harry and Ron won't have time to learn them and-"

"Stop. Calm down; take a deep breath and go to sleep. Rest up, and tomorrow you will feel a bit better. Drink some milk, clear your mind. You can't get so insecure now – I'm positive what you know will be more than enough." Her mother kissed her forehead and left silently, leaving Hermione feeling as if it was all too sudden a change from the worried mother she'd been convincing half a minute before.

...

"This is not good; her anxiety is acting up again. I had to stop her before she got too nervous and her heart got too fast." Mrs Granger told her husband. "We need to call Madam Pomfrey, now, so she can give Hermione what she needs."

An hour later and that same nurse was giving them instructions on what to do for Hermione, until Mr – Dr – Granger interrupted her. "She's going to be away, on a mission, for goodness knows how long. What then?"

Poppy thought on it for a while, "we could administer a longer lasting version of the medication to her, inserting it into her bloodstream at separate parts of her body, but it will last almost a year, and she will have to be careful not to get injured badly. A loss of blood larger than a minor cut or scrape and the potion would stop taking effect. After that, the outcome could be just about anything."

It only took a look to know both Grangers agreed with doing that, and while Hermione was set under a modified sleeping charm, she was given the required medication.

Perhaps a bit too much of it, Madam Pomfrey then realised, but it wouldn't hurt her. It was only a bit.

...

* * *

**Not really a cliffhanger, but turns out there'll be a third part. Who would've thunk it?**

**Anyways, quote **_The bravery of fools is bravery nonetheless _**is for the challenge **

Doctor Who Quote Challenge

**By Isilarma on the HPFC forum. Hip hip for everyone who likes DOCTOR WHO.**

* * *

_**Words: **__817_

_**Posted: **__9__th__ May 2013_


End file.
